Sports Event 2014
Summer is fast approaching in Bushwhackia, and the kids and coaches of the Commons want to get a head start on the sports season! Find sports supplies and bring them to the coaches that will appear in the Commons event area over the next few days. There are some related quest to do, and you can even cheer on the kids as they practice in the playing field. New to the event this year are two new quest lines and a dozen fun new custom items, including a customizable mini-golf course for your ranch! Have fun! Event Missions 10 10 Event Points 50 |name2=Soccer Coach |type2=child |desc2=Collect Soccer Supplies to help the C League soccer coach improve his team! |task2= |reward2= |name3=Baseball Coach |type3=child |desc3=Collect Baseball Supplies to help the C League baseball coach improve his team! |task3= |reward3= |name4=Flag Football Coach |type4=child |desc4=Collect Football Supplies to help the C League football coach improve his team! |task4= |reward4= |name5=Roller Hockey Coach |type5=child |desc5=Collect Hockey Supplies to help the C League hockey coach improve his team! |task5= |reward5= }} C -> B = 3 turn-ins B -> A = 6 turn-ins A -> AA = 9 turn-ins AA -> AAA = 12 turn-ins AAA Champions = 15 turn-ins Special Missions or + 5 50 Event Points |name2=Burn Prevention Unit |type2=main |desc2=The parents are going to get sunburned standing out in the sun watching their kids play all day. Find them Sunscreen in bushes and bring it back to them in the Commons. |task2=Find 30 Bottles of Sunscreen |reward2=50 or + 5 50 Event Points |name3=Permission Granted |type3=main |desc3=The Baseball coach was supposed to collect permission slips from the kids' parents, but they all blew away. Find Permission Slips in bushes and bring them back to the Baseball Coach |task3=Find 24 Permission Slips |reward3=50 or + 5 50 Event Points |name4=Staying Hydrated |type4=main |desc4=The Flag Football coach needs her team to stay hydrated during competitive play. Find a bunch of Sports Drink in bushes and bring it back to her in the Commons. |task4=Find 24 Bottles of Sports Drink |reward4=50 or + 5 50 Event Points |name5=Under the Weather |type5=main |desc5=The Road Hockey coach needs to know when he can schedule some games to avoid wet or windy conditions. Find him some Weather Forecasts -- in bushes of course -- and bring them back to the Commons. |task5=Find 35 Weather Forecasts |reward5=50 or + 5 50 Event Points }} Sports Legend or + 5 50 Event Points |name2= Baseball Memorabilia |type2=main |desc2=You're trying to tack down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Baseball Cards for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Baseball Cards anywhere in the wild, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. |task2=Find 20 Baseball Memorabilia |reward2=50 or + 5 50 Event Points |name3= Football Memorabilia |type3=main |desc3=You're trying to tack down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Football Cards for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Football Cards anywhere in the wild, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. |task3= Football Memorabilia |reward3=50 or + 5 50 Event Points |name4=Hockey Memorabilia |type4=main |desc4=You're trying to tack down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Hockey Cards for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Hockey Cards anywhere in the wild, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. |task4= Hockey Memorabilia |reward4=50 or + 5 50 Event Points }} Custom Sports Jersey questline or + 5 50 Event Points |name2=Jersey Dye |type2= main |desc2=Jesse the Jersey Maker is helping you to make your own sports jersey. Find him some Red, White, and Black Dye in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Black Dye, Find 20 White Dye, Find 20 Red Dye. |reward2=50 or + 5 50 Event Points |name3=Jersey Thread |type3= main |desc3=Jesse the Jersey Maker is helping you to make your own sports jersey. Find him some Gold and Silver Thread in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Silver Thread, Find 20 Gold Thread |reward3=50 or + 5 50 Event Points |name4=A Personal Jersey |type4= main |desc4=Jesse the Jersey Maker is helping you to make your own sports jersey. Confirm your choices. |task4=Talk to Jesse |reward4=100 or + 5 100 Event Points }} Examples of Finished Jerseys: Gold Thread = Bush Whacker 2 logo (BW2) Silver Thread = DJ Arts Logo (Red Joystick) Sports Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Mini Golf Corner |desc2=Make your own mini-golf course! |cost2=20 |name3=Mini Golf Trap |desc3=Make your own mini-golf course! |cost3=20 |name4=Mini Golf Straight |desc4=Make your own mini-golf course! |cost4=20 |name5=Mini Golf Hole |desc5=Make your own mini-golf course! |cost5=20 |name6=Mini Golf Windmill |desc6=Make your own mini-golf course! |cost6=20 }} Gear |name2=Baseball Cape |desc2=Show off your favorite sport with this baseball Cape! |cost2=20 |name3=Sports Sun Glasses |desc3=Look cool and be cool in these sleek sports sun glasses. |cost3=20 |name4=Soccer Hat |desc4=Look like your teams biggest fan in this ridiculous plush soccer ball hat! |cost4=20 |name5=Soccer Cape |desc5=Show off your favorite sport with this soccer cape! |cost5=20 |name6=Vuvuzela |desc6=Honk and hoot your team to victory with this plastic sports horn. |cost6=20 }} Bonus Items After all other items are bought, you can get a number of other items from the Event Shop, including a Snack Pack and a copy of the AAA Championship trophy for any team you've help support to the top. , , and . |cost1=30 |name2=AAA Soccer Trophy |desc2=A special replica of the trophy won by the Soccer Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost2=24 |name3=AAA Baseball Trophy |desc3=A special replica of the trophy won by the Baseball Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost3=24 |name4=AAA Football Trophy |desc4=A special replica of the trophy won by the Football Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost4=24 |name5=AAA Hockey Trophy |desc5=A special replica of the trophy won by the Hockey Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost5=24 }} Achievements }} |lvl2 = Championship Coach |req2 = Help a team win the AAA Championship! |rew2 = 1 |lvl3 = Greedy Coach |req3 = Help all four teams win the AAA Championship! |rew3 = Title Unlock: "Championship Coach" }} }} }} Event Participation Prizes Category:Events